Rebellion
by Linkzelda4431
Summary: In the Kingdom of Aseia, Elsa used to be a nobleman's daughter, but due to her powers being exposed she leaves for the safety of her family. Due to the ruling of the tyrant king powers, like Elsa's, are considered to be abominations. Elsa happens to find a Guardian, Jack Frost, who tells of his plants to overthrow the king, and in the mix of it all a new friendship blossoms.(Jelsa)
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, and welcome to my very first Jelsa fanfiction! Oh boyyyy am I exited to finally get to write this one, and just in case y'all didn't read the summary and was like "who cares I'm just gonna read this," I have a surprise for you! Lets kick it off by saying this fic is placed in an alternate universe, so basically take every place and backstory you've seen in the movies and throw it out the window! The only thing I'm keeping here is the characters. Also this fic will get kinda dark...Okay maybe VERY dark, but only at some parts. Not to mention this chapter might be a bit dark, so if y'all aren't up to it I would recommend not reading it. Though I would still give it a try, ya never know...you might actually like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rise of the Guardians or Frozen!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: How it happened**

Elsa slowly walked to work. Her leather boots clanking on the cobblestone street, and she said an ocassonal hello to a passing person. Elsa made sure to walk slow, like usual, so she could enjoy the beautiful fall morning. Snow lightly fell, dotting the ground with white, and it contrasted against the browns, reds, and yellows of fall. Elsa looked up to the sky, it reminded her of what it looked like the day she had to leave home. She looked back to the ground, and whipped her eyes before tears could stain her cheeks. Elsa remembered the day like it was yesterday, the wound still fresh on her heart:

 _Snow fell softly on the ground as Elsa and Anna ran to go play outside. Their father had told them that they were not permitted in the estate, due to another nobleman visiting. Anna and Elsa did not complain, it was the first snow and they couldn't wait to play. Anna had a wool dress on with a thick cloak, and heavy wool gloves. Elsa on the other hand had on a light wool dress, along with her thick leather gloves. Though it had barely snowed Anna's teeth chattered in the cold wind, and Elsa laughed._

 _"E-elsa how are you not freezing?! It's s-so c-cold!"_

 _Elsa giggled at her sisters remark, "I told you Anna...I'm just not bothered by it."_

 _"Well lucky you, I'm just over here freezing my butt off!"_

 _Elsa ran and jumped on top of her sister, "E-elsa!"_

 _They both fell to the ground with a thud. Elsa could not contain her laughter, while Anna laid under her with a pout on her face._

 _"Oh come on! Who cares if its cold Anna, let's just have some fun!"_

 _Elsa got up, off her sister, and held out her hand to Anna. She looked up for a second, a pout still visible, but it slowly turned into a smile. Anna grabbed her hand and was hoisted up to her feet._

 _"Jeez Elsa, I can't stay mad at you, but I can get u back!"_

 _Elsa, who had started to walk back to get her sisters cloak that had fallen off, looked back in confusion._

 _"What do you mean by get me ba-"_

 _Before she could finish her sentence Anna had thrown a snowball directly into Elsa's face. She batted the snow out of her eyes to see Anna sticking her tongue and doing a silly dance._

 _A playful smirk appeared across Elsa's face, "oh you're on!"_

 _The two sisters started throwing a bombardment of snowballs at each other. Even though Elsa had an advantage Anna did exceptionally well with countering her attacks, after all they have been doing this all their life, it made sense why Anna was so good at it._

 _As the sun set lower and lower in the sky the two girls grew tired, their arms loosely throwing their snowballs, which barely even made it a foot in front of them. The two girls dropped to the ground in unison, giggling._

 _"Ugh, Anna, I'm sooooo tired!"_

 _"yeah me too, how about we go in and see if dinner is ready, I heard that we'd be having rabbit stew tonight!"_

 _Elsa jumped to her feet, "that's my favorite!"_

 _"Yeah! We also better get home before its dark, or mom will start to worry" said Anna, who was now also on her feet._

 _They both started to walk bad to their estate, a large castle like house. Anna and Elsa had not strayed too far from it, but they had gone far enough to where they could only see the top portion of it through the trees._

 _As they reached the edge of the forest the estate came into view, along with the sweet scent of dinner._

 _Elsa sniffed the air and sighed happily "ahhhh, Anna do you smell that? It's the delicious scent of rabbit stew!"_

 _Anna laughed, "Elsa, I think you love it a little TOO much."_

 _Elsa scoffed, "oh please Anna, there's no such thing as loving something too much. Besides its also very good for you, it has a lot of vegetabl-"_

 _Elsa was yanked back by her hair, and a yell escaped her lips. She looked frantically around to see Anna also being held. Her eyes then traces up to their attacker, it looked to be a man in his fifties. He had grating brown hair, green eyes, and an expensive petticoat on. This man looked very familiar, like Elsa had just seen him this morning._

 _She sucked in her breath as she remembered...this man...he's the nobleman her father was supposed to meet with...Sir Gregory Paine. Shock rippled through Elsa as she looked to the man, he was obviously trying to hurt them, but for what reason?_

 _Sir Gregory slowly pulled them back into the canopy of the trees where no one would be able to see them. Anna started to kick and scream, but before she could yell for help he stuffed a gag into both Elsa and Anna's mouths._

 _Tears started to pour down Anna's face, as she continued to kick and muffle a scream. Elsa was too scared to kick or scream, her eyes were wide...filled with terror._

 _'Whats going to happen to me, and more importantly, what's going to happen to Anna?!' She though._

 _The man stopped moving and began to tie Anna's hands and feet together._ _Elsa jumped on Sir Gregor, clawing at his neck, wherever there was bare skin. He grunted and grabbed Elsa by the neck, and threw her at a nearby tree._

 _Anna screamed as Elsa hit the bark of the tree. As Elsa hit the tree and fell to the ground she gasped for breath, having just gotten the breath knocked out of her._

 _Sir Gregor turned back to Anna and continued to tie her up, "now you're a tough one, that one over there didn't give a good fight. I like those ones the best."_

 _Anna watched in terror as Sir Gregory walked towards Elsa, a wicked grin on his face. Elsa slowly regained her breathing, just in time to find that Sir Gregory was over her, casting a shadow over her body._

 _Elsa quickly jumped up and ran as fast as she could towards the estate. She was right at the tree line, ready to break free, but she tripped and fell to the ground. Her gloves had also fallen off. Elsa frantically tried to get her gloves, but before she could grab them Sir Gregory grasped her and turned her over, her back to the ground._ _Sir Gregory leaned down on top of Elsa, and he licked his lips._

 _"What a cute little thing you are, girl. After I'm done with you I'm going to your sister, be a good girl and not tell your father about this, okay?"_

 _Elsa kicked and tried to get up, but under the mans weight she could do nothing except watch in horror of what he was about to do. Well, there was one thing she could do, but it would be risky. Comparing it to what Sir Gregory is about to do though, it's the better option. To save both Elsa and Anna._

 _Elsa screamed as Sir Gregory started to slowly rip her clothes off. 'No, no, NO!' Elsa though as she used all the strength she had left to blast him off of her with her ice powers._

 _Elsa quickly got up and ran to go help Anna while Sir Gregory laid on the ground in shock. He slowly got up and looked back towards the two sisters, and then to the estate. He smirked and and got up, dusting the snow off of his clothes._

 _As soon as Elsa got to Anna she told the gag out of her mouth and materialized an ice dagger in her hand, cutting the ropes that bound Anna._

 _"E-Elsa you're not supposed to be using your powers!" Exclaimed Anna._

 _Elsa looked at her sadly "I-I know, but I had to. I had to protect myself, and you too"_

 _Anna nodded solemnly, "I know Elsa...its just..he's going to tell someone, and you could get in a lot of trouble."_

 _"it's okay, I-I'll leave tonight."_

 _"What!? Y-you can't leave! We can still hide you, and if we tell dad what he tried to do to u-"_

 _Elsa shook her head "no, Anna, I have to leave. E-even if I do tell dad, h-he'll probably lock me up somewhere. I don't want to live like that._

 _"E-Elsa..."_

 _Elsa held out her hand, and Anna grabbed it "come on Anna, let's go home."_

 _They both walked home in silence, the sky had already turned dark. Owls hooted in the dark, along with the occasional rustling of a bush._

 _As Elsa made it to the door she hesitated. Voices could be faintly heard from outside, and Elsa could only hope they weren't talking about her. She looked back to Anna, who smiled sadly. Elsa turned back towards the door, took a deep breath, and pushed it open._

 _Elsa blinked continuously as to readjust her eyes to the brightness. Standing a few feet in front of her was her father and Sor Gregory, speaking in a low whisper. She watched as her father sucked in his breath at the sight of her, a distant look in his eyes._

 _Elsa slowly took a step forward, she fiddled with her fingers aand looked towards the ground "hello, father."_

 _Agnarr walked towards his daughter slowly and stopped in front of her. The truth had finally gotten out, and it would cost him greatly to keep this secret._

 _He sighed and looked towards Sir Gregory, "my apologies for what my daughter has done, is there ANY way I can pay you back to keep this a secret?"_

 _Sir Gregory though for a moment, "well...I expect a large amount of money, along with the marriage of your youngest daughter, to my youngest son. When they are of age, of course."_

 _Anna rushed to her father, "y-you can't let him do that! He's the one who tried to hurt Elsa and I!"_

 _Sir Gregory laughed, "me? Oh I couldn't even hurt a fly. Your father and I have been on good terms for trade for quite a while, he knows I wouldn't EVER try to hurt sweet girls like you."_

 _Elsa stared at him coldly, "you should have seen what he was going to do to us! If I hadn't used my powers then Anna and I...we'd be..."_

 _"Enough!"_

 _Elsa looked to her father, startled, "w-what?"_

 _"You two need to stop...Sir Gregory...A moment alone with my children...please?"_

 _He nodded "of course," and walked into the other room._

 _Angarr rubbed his temples and sighed "Elsa...Listen...I hate to say this but, you knew the consequences once someone finds out about your power. I just I don't-"_

 _Elsa stood up straighter "I know, and I took the risk. So I'm ready to face what comes next. I'll leave after I pack my stuff."_

 _"Elsa I-"_

 _"No...it's fine."_

 _Elsa looked to Anna, tears falling down her cheeks "Anna I'm...im sorry I got you into that engagement...it's...it's all my fau-"_

 _Anna ran up and hugged Elsa, tears now wet her cheeks too "No Elsa, it's not your fault. I don't care about the engagement, and PLEASE do not blame yourself."_

 _Elsa nodded, "okay."_

 _She let go of Anna and stayed silent for a moment, and then she started to walk up the stairs to her room. She packed everything she needed, and left, not uttering a word to anyone as she went._

Elsa shuddered as she remembered the awful memory of her childhood. That had been six years ago, when she was fourteen. Even after all that time she still has not been able to get over the pain.

Elsa stopped in front of a large tavern. Many travelers walked in and out, either sober or completely wasted. Elsa signed, looks like it's going to be another great day of work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy** , **and welcome to the second chapter! Alright, I'm actually in a great mood because it snowed the other day and I didn't have to go to school! I literally was so happy, especially since it doesn't snow here a lot. Who knows, maybe Jack Frost worked a bit of his magic *wink wink*. Haha, anyway I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Rise of the Guardians or Frozen!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Someone is always watching**

Barking laughter and drunken conversation filled the space of the little tavern. Elsa wandered around, picking up any empty dishes, or refilling drinks. Despite the memories she had this morning, it was turning out to be a pretty good day. Elsa's job as a waiter isn't always fun, but she would always get to talk to people. To her, that's good because her father would never let her talk to anyone outside their estate. As long as Elsa keeps control of her power, she should be fine.

Remembering her powers, Elsa pulls her gloves on tighter. They're smooth leather gloves that she got from a merchant a couple winters ago. He had seen her walking around in the snow with nothing but a thin dress on, and he had so kindly given her his own pair of gloves. Though she didn't really need them for the cold, she decided it would be good for controlling her powers. Elsa's father had always told her to keep on her gloves to keep her power at bay, so she decided it would be good to have some. Luckily they have come into use a number of times, and Elsa is grateful that the man gave her the gloves. At least there is still some kindness in the world.

Elsa was pulled out of her thoughts as a large man that smelled of alcohol grabbed her dress and pulled her close to him. Elsa yelped and tried to stabilize the plates she held before they fell to the floor.

"Hello there miss, how about you come and sit with me for a bit?"

Elsa smiled sweetly, trying to keep calm, "I'm sorry sir but I have to get back to work. How about I refill your drink instead? It'll be on the house."

The man looked at Elsa, contemplating which decision was better.

He finally smiled and held out his cup, "I'll take a refill."

Elsa sighed with relief as he let go of her dress, "I'll go get your drink, sir."

Elsa briskly walked to the back, and wiped the sweat from her face. Little snow flurries had started to form, but as Elsa steadied her breathing they disappeared just as fast as they had appeared.

"Elsa, I don't know how you can deal with those type of guys so well!" cried one of Elsa's co-workers, another waitress, named Emma.

Elsa laughed nervously "hahaha, well you just have to make a bargain with them, try it out next time."

Emma stretched her arms, "I'll make sure to try it out. Ugh, it gets tiring though."

Elsa sighed, "yeah."

Emma grabbed a plate and headed back out into the serving area "talk to you later!"

"Okay!"

Elsa set down the dirty dishes and grabbed a jug of beer. It's not the best beer, but it does what its supposed to. Elsa walked back out and filled the mans drink. As she was walking to the back room she turned around, feeling as if she was being watched. She scanned the tables, and one man in particular seemed to catch her eye. He was wearing a dark blue cloak, and frost seemed to cover most of the bottom of it. At first glance it just looked as if he had just walked in the snow, but looking closer Elsa found that the frost was laid out in intricate designs. _That's odd,_ Elsa thought.

Elsa couldn't see the mans face, for his hood was over his head. He looked up to Elsa, and then quickly turned away. Elsa felt a bang in her chest, _he's definitely keeping an eye on me._ Elsa quickly went to the back, finding comfort in the fact that the man couldn't look at her in there. The only thing that puzzled Elsa was why he was watching her. A lot of guys look at Elsa, _a lot_ , but this man didn't look at her in the same was. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could just...feel it.

Elsa bit her lip and fiddled with her braid, _what if he knows about my power?_ Elsa didn't know for sure, but it could be a possibility. Especially if he had been watching her the whole day, _what if he saw me when I got nervous?!_ Elsa could only think of how he may be a guard sent from Sir Gregory. How he had finally let the truth out and was now hunting her down. Elsa breathing became quick, and she struggled to take deeps breaths. _What's going to happen to me? Is mother and father alright? What about Anna? Are they going to torture me?_

Dark thoughts flooded through Elsa's mind. The shadows along the wall seemed to get bigger, and bigger until they engulfed her into darkness. Elsa's eyes were wide, and tears started to stain her cheeks _I don't want to die._

Elsa was brought back to the chipper sounds of laughter and light when Emma put her hand on Elsa's shoulder "hey, are you alright?"

Elsa took in a shaky breath and smiled "y-yeah I'm fine."

Emma furrowed her brows "you look pale, well, paler than usual. Maybe you should go home and rest."

Elsa slowly nodded her head "yeah, maybe your right."

Emma smiled "oh, and don't worry about your shift. Ill cover it for you."

Elsa smiled "Thank you."

Elsa changed back into her normal clothes and headed home. The thoughts of the man still lingered in the back of her mind, but she decided to not think about it anymore. Elsa smiled as she felt the chill of the cold. In a way, it comforted her. It may sound weird, but its true. Elsa relaxed her shoulders and sighed, _come on Elsa, there's nothing to be afraid of. Just, relax._

* * *

After walking for what felt like forever, Elsa finally made it back to her tiny little cottage. It's a rickety old thing, holes in the roof, termite eaten walls, and a door that doesn't even close all the way, but it was all Elsa could afford, and to her, it felt like home. Elsa opened the door and sat on her bed. Unlike her childhood home, her new home only had one room, and Elsa managed to fit everything in it...somehow.

Elsa got up and set her bag on the kitchen counter and started to take her stuff out. On her way home Elsa had also bough some food for dinner. She took out, a whole rabbit, an onion, carrots, rosemary, and some salt. She couldn't get all the ingredients she needed, but she got enough to at least make a good stew. Elsa put a large pot over a flame and got some snow from outside and started to boil it down. While it boiled she cut up her onion and carrots. After the snow melted she added in the onion and carrots and let it boil for a bit. While that cooked she salted the rabbit and started to cut it up, slicing it into bite size pieces, and then putting that in a pan along with the rosemary. After the rabbit was cooked she added it to the water and then let it simmer for a bit. Once the cottage smelled of rabbit stew she grabbed a bowl and poured herself some.

Elsa sat on her bed and smelled the delicious scent of the stew that she loved so much as a child. She smiled at the memories of her and Anna always coming in from a cold winter day to eat the hot stew. Elsa's smile faded as she remembered the day she left. Her and Anna were going to go eat this exact stew. Droplets started to fall into the soup, and Elsa realized that she was crying.

Elsa looked up in surprise as there was a loud knock at her door, _who could that be?_ Elsa wiped away her tears and stood up, setting down her bowl. She wandered to the door and slowly opened it. Elsa gasped and took a step back, it was the same man...the same man she had seen at work!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, and before I forget...Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Okay so its more like a late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, but whatever, its the thought that counts. I hat a great Christmas and New Year, and I hope all y'all did too. Any who, on with the fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters from Rise of the Guardians or Frozen!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Elsa stared in shock at the man in front of her, whos face was still covered. _Why is he here, has he been watching me this whole time?!_ Elsa's hands shook violently, and out of the corner of her eye she could see ice starting to form on the walls of her cottage. Elsa took a small step back, what if she had to use her powers?

"W-who are you?!"

Elsa was surprised when the man started to talk, well he sounded more like a _boy, "_ mind if I come in...to talk?"

"Why should I? I saw you at the tavern, watching me. Why would I let some creep like you come into my home?"

The boy cleared his throat "look, I know this looks bad, but you have to trust me."

Elsa snorted "yeah, like I would ever trust someone I just met, do you think I'm that stupid!?"

"Ah, n-no! I didn't mean for it to come out li-"

Elsa slammed her door, "just go away!"

A long silence crept over the small cottage, and Elsa couldn't bring herself to relax. She has to stay alert or this boy, whoever he is, could take advantage of her. Elsa walked over to all her windows and shut the curtains, then she dumped water over the fire, and sat on her bed in complete darkness. She pulled her knees to her chest and listened for a sound, anything, but all she heard was the cold wind blowing through the cracks in the walls.

Elsa's breathing became frantic, and she batted tears out of her eyes. Her childhood began to come back to her, specifically the day she left, like this morning. But this time, she couldn't think of something else. Pictures of Anna's terrified face came back to her, and the wicked grin of Sir Gregory. Elsa covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out his voice, but it just continued to get louder. Dark mist started to surround Elsa, engulfing her in her darks thoughts.

Before Elsa could be fully engulfed by the darkness, coming from a crack in one of the curtains, a soft blue light illuminated the room. It drew Elsa's attention, and the darkness around her slowly started to disappear. She got up from her bed and drew the curtains, and instantly the room was filled with the soft light. Elsa looked out the window to see the moon, a big, full, bright, moon.

Elsa started to walk back to her bed, but she noticed frost collecting on the window. She turned around to see a snowflake design on her window. She looked in confusion, _how? I couldn't have done this!_

The snowflake popped out of the window and floated towards Elsa. She held out her hand to touch it, and it landed softly on her index finger before it burst into a thousand tiny bits of snow. Elsa gasped at how beautiful the sight was, and she gasped again when there was a loud knock at the door.

The same voice of the boy comes from the other side of the door "will you please let me in, I promise I won't hurt you."

Elsa tuned towards the door, _why is he still here! Is it possible that he did this?!_

She opened the door, the boys hood now down, revealing his snow white hair and blue eyes. Elsa gasped, _Could it be?_

He scratched the back of his head, well this is kind of embarrassing. He didn't mean to come off as some middle aged creep. He took in a deep breath and began to speak, "before you start freaking out again just listen...okay?"

Elsa sighed and crossed her arms "fine, this better be good."

"First off I'll say that my names Jack, and yes, I have been watching you. But its not in the creepy way. I'm not out to get you or anything like that. I've come to make an agreement with you."

"Hold on, your names Jack?"

He nodded, "correct."

"Is that supposed to be like...Jack Frost?"

He grins shyly and scratches the back of his head "is it that easy to tell?"

Elsa's eyes widened "so the window...that was you?!"

"yep!"

Elsa's mouth fell open, now she did not except him to actually say that he's _Jack Frost_. To be honest she's even surprised he would come out in the open like this, due to his _bad_ reputation.

"W-what are you doing here?!"

"Like I said, to make an agreement."

"Well, what is the agreement about?" Elsa asked.

He grinned "I'll tell you, but first mind if I come in, it would be bad if anyone happened to see me."

Elsa backed up and motioned him inside "ah, sorry about that."

Jack waved it off "it's fine."

As Elsa closed the door she turned around, about to tell him to take a seat, but she noticed that se didn't have anywhere for him to sit, except for her messy bed. She blushed, _h_ _ow embarrassing!_

"U-uh you can sit on the bed...hmmm, or not."

He laughed, "I think I'll just stand, anyway onto why I'm here. To start off with I need your help. Well, more like _we_ need your help."

Elsa was dumbfounded, "Wait, you need _my_ help, for real?!"

"W-well yeah."

"I-I cant believe it, _Jack Frost_ has come to ask _me_ , for help."

Jack chuckled, "It isn't something that happens often."

"Okay, okay, and what do you mean by _we?"_

"Ah yes, I mean the Guardians. Y'know, the Easter bunny, Santa, Tooth fairy, Sand man...oh and The Man in the Moon."

Elsa couldn't believe her ears, today had just got a lot more interesting for her.


End file.
